TT
by csupernova
Summary: Jungkook sangat menyukai sunbaenya. Tapi bagaimana agar sunbae tampannya itu dapat menyukainya? It's a BTS 's Vkook fanfiction. Song fict from TWICE 's song. TT ! Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook


T.T

Jeon Jungkook

Kim Taehyung

 _._

 _I'm in two minds, in an awkward situation_

 _I just stare and say ba-ba-ba-baby_

 _Every day I only imagine_

 _Without asking, I talk in a casual way and call your name baby_

 _But we don't even know each other_

Jungkook menatap kearah lapangan basket yang berada di bawah. Senyum tidak berhenti terukir di wajah manisnya. Ia nyaris memekik saat pemuda yang menjadi objek perhatiannya dari balkon lantai tiga ini berhasil melakukan three point shoot.

"Dia tampan..." gumamnya pelan.

Sementara pemuda yang menjadi atensi Jungkook masih fokus mengalahkan tim lawannya. Dibantu seseorang berkulit pucat―Min Yoongi sunbaenim. Ah dan satu lagi, si jangkung Namjoon sunbaenim.

"Taehyung oppa! Kyaaa!" Teriakan gadis gadis di lapangan itu sedikit banyak membuat kesal pemuda kelinci itu. Ia juga ingin menyemangati. Tapi Taehyung bahkan tidak mungkin mengenalnya.

"Huft... bagaimana ini.. Aku ingin mengenal Taehyung sunbae.. Ani! Aku ingin dia mengenalku. Aah Tuhan... aku harus apa..." Jungkook mengerang dramatis sambil mengerucutkan bibir dan meremas kesal buku ditangannya.

 _Beautiful no matter what I wear_

 _Just the two of us in the mirror having a_

 _fashion show show_

 _This time, for sure sure, I'll be the first to talk talk_

 _But it's only in my head, always only in my head_

Jungkook memandang cermin di kamar mandi sekali lagi. Memastikan seragam, rambut, dan segalanya sempurna. Ini sudah setengah tahun ia memandangi Taehyung sunbae. Ia harus berani, setidaknya hanya untuk menyapa lebih dahulu!

"Apa aku terlihat cukup tampan?" Jungkook kembali bermonolog. Menatap detail wajahnya. Kulitnya mulus. Hidungnya mancung. Rambutnya rapi. Seragamnya sempurna. Dan gigi kelinci saat ia tersenyum membuat segalanya lebih pantas.

"Aduh dadaku... Bagaimana ini... Oh tidak aku... huft." Jungkook memegangi dadanya yang berdentum. Jantungnya seakan ingin mendobrak keluar saat membayangkan Taehyung mungkin akan membalas senyumnya.

"Jeon Jungkook fighting!"

Saat ia akan keluar kamar mandi, terdengar suara tawa dua orang, suara cempreng yang kemungkinan milik sahabat Taehyung, Jimin. Dan sebuah suara berat.

Milik Taehyung!

Jungkook membeku. Semua rencana yang tersusun dikepalanya menguap begitu saja. Ia malah mencengkram sisi wastafel di hadapannya dan menunduk dalam dalam saat dua orang itu masuk dan hanya sekedar mencuci tangan.

Taehyung dengan seragam setengah keluar dari celana, dasi tidak terpasang rapi, dan jas almamater tersampir di bahu itu mencuci tangan disebelahnya. Kesempatan emas bagi Jungkook untuk sekedar menyapa.

Tapi hingga Taehyung menarik Jimin keluar, yang dilakukan Jungkook hanya menahan nafas.

"Taehyung sunbaenim.. Annyeong..." ujarnya pada udara saat dua orang itu menjauh.

 _Nanananananana_

 _I start humming, then before I know it_

 _I feel like crying_

 _I don't feel like myself, this is not like me at all_

 _I love you so much_

 _Think I'm all grown up now_

 _I'm free to make my own choices, but why_

 _Why can't I have it my way_

 _The more try to I push you away_

 _The more I am drawn to you and attracted to you baby_

Jungkook memukul mukul boneka kelincinya di kamar. Satu satunya boneka miliknya. Yang dihadiahkan kakeknya dahulu sebelum meninggal. Ia mengerang frustasi karena melewatkan moment dikamar mandi tadi. Menyalahkan kegugupannya yang datang tidak pada waktunya.

"Hei kook. Kau apakan boneka manismu? Apa kau gagal mendekati Taehyung?" Nayeon melongok dari pintu. Menggoda adiknya.

"Eomma! Nayeon noona menggangguku! Usir dia dari rumah ini!" Jungkook tidak menggubris kakaknya dan malah berteriak. Ia tau, jika ia menjawab kakaknya, Jeon Nayeon itu akan terus menggodanya.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun! Jungkook berkata bohong!" Nayeon balas berteriak kesal saat ibunya balas berteriak menegurnya dari dapur.

"Sudahlah, masih banyak pemuda dan gadis lain. Oke?" Nayeon masuk dan mendekati adiknya yang memasang wajah sedih itu.

"Aku inginnya begitu... Dia bahkan tidak mengenalku noona..." Jungkook mengadu dan memeluk noona nya dari samping.

Nayeon mengusap sayang rambut adiknya. "Sudahlah. Besok akan noona kenalkan teman noona. Dia juga tampan. Noona jamin!"

Jungkook mengangguk. Memantapkan hati untuk melupakan Taehyung saat―

"Nayeon Eonni! Kookie oppa! Apa kalian tau tetangga di depan rumah kita yang baru saja pindah? Dia pintar bermain basket! Tadi dia mengajariku! Aku baru berkenalan. Namanya Kim Taehyung! Sekolahnya sama dengan Kookie oppa!"

Itu Jeon Yein. Adik paling kecil mereka yang tiba tiba masuk dan bercerita dengan heboh.

Dan membuat Jungkook kembali ingin menjerit kesal. Bagaimana rencana move on nya?

 _You say I'm ridiculous, that I don't live up to my looks_

 _Doesn't cheer me up at all ba-ba-ba-baby_

 _I'm going crazy_

 _In all this mess, why do I feel hungry_

 _I eat all day and I'm still hungry_

 _Slap slap slap the innocent doll_

 _I sit and lie down all day, and time flies flies flies_

 _What's with the dull skin again_

 _Keep wanting to just complain_

 _Mom keeps bothering me why why why why why_

Jungkook memandang dirinya sekali lagi di cermin kamar mandi rumahnya. Sedikit berfikir. Anak anak disekolahnya jarang berpenampilan serapi dirinya. Beberapa laki laki bahkan menggunakan tindik. Seragam tidak rapi, bahkan lengan baju digulung. Taehyung seperti itu.

Tapi dirinya? Dari pagi hingga sekolah usai di sore hari tidak berubah. Seragamnya tetap rapi. Kulitnya tetap cerah.

Jungkook berdecak bingung. Apa ia harus sedikit mencoba sesuatu yang baru?

Ia pun mengeluarkan sedikit seragam dari celananya. Menggulung lengan seragamnya hingga siku. Melepas jasnya. Mengendurkan dasinya. Lalu menatap cermin itu lagi.

"Ini... apa Taehyung sunbae seperti ini? Apa aku masih culun?" Ia bertanya pada cermin.

"Baiklah... kurasa sudah. Huft. Kali ini aku harus terlihat di hadapannya!" putusnya.

Pemuda yang memiliki gigi kelinci seperti noona nya itu mengendap keluar dari rumah. Ibunya akan marah bila mengetahui―

"Jeon Jungkook! Demi Tuhan kenapa kau berantakan sekali apa kau akan kesekolah dengan keadaan―Jeon Jungkook kembali kemari!" Ibunya menjerit saat mengintip anak tengahnya dari ruang keluarga. Tapi pemuda itu sudah berlari keluar dari rumahnya dan―

Bruk!

"Aw!" Jungkook terjatuh hingga terduduk di aspal. Dia membentur sesuatu yang keras. Ia tidak ingat ada tiang di jalan depan rumahnya.

"Maaf, apa kau tidak apa apa?"

Suara bass itu menyadarkan Jungkook. Ia mendongak dan menatap Taehyung yang mengulurkan tangan padanya. Dengan pikiran kosong, Jungkook menyambutnya dan berdiri.

"Maaf, kurasa kita sama sama tidak melihat jalanan. Benar?" Taehyung tersenyum.

Jungkook bisa meleleh saat ini juga. Pikirannya kosong dan hanya bisa mengangguk sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Ngomong ngomong, kenapa baru berangkat saja penampilanmu berantakan sekali? Ku rasa kau tidak pantas berpakaian seperti itu. Mirip berandalan."

Jungkook terdiam dan meremas tangannya sendiri. Ucapan Taehyung menancap jelas di hati dan pikirannya. Pemuda bersuara bass itu mencemooh penampilannya. Disaat mereka pertama bertemu. Saat ia berpenampilan begini untuk dapat dilirik pemuda itu.

Taehyung masih hendak mengucapkan sesuatu, tapi Jungkook sudah tidak tahan. Ia berlari masuk kembali ke rumahnya. Melemparkan tasnya sembarangan, mengabaikan ibunya yang berteriak lagi dan noona serta adiknya yang memandang bingung. Jungkook berlari ke kamarnya. Mengunci pintu, dan memukuli bonekanya.

"Kim Taehyung jahat!"

 _I'm like TT_

 _Just like TT_

 _You don't know how I feel,_

 _you're so mean you're so mean_

 _I'm like TT_

 _Just like TT_

 _Tell me that you'd be my baby_

Jungkook tidak masuk sekolah hari itu. Ia mengurung diri dikamar dengan sekotak besar es krim. Dia tidak menangis. Hanya kesal. Sangat kesal.

"Pergilah ke taman. Jernihkan pikiranmu dari pemuda itu." Itu saran dari Nayeon noonanya. Dan ia menuruti.

Dengan mengenakan sweater oversized putih dan celana jeans serta membawa kantung snack, dia pergi ke taman di dekat rumahnya. Tapi tentu saja dia tidak akan menghabiskan waktu ditengah banyak orang. Jungkook akan pergi ke sisi lain taman. Di dekat sungai.

Jungkook masih asyik mengunyah snack kejunya sambil memandangi sungai yang tenang. Pikirannya mulai teralihkan. Dia sudah akan tersenyum menyapa kupu kupu jika sebuah suata berat tidak menginterupsinya.

"Kau lebih manis begini."

Pemuda kelinci itu menoleh. Menemukan Taehyung duduk disebelahnya. Dengan kaus hitam yang dengan sempurna membungkus tubuh atletisnya.

Jungkook terdiam. Teringat ucapan Taehyung pagi tadi. Pemuda kelinci itu hanya menunduk.

"Jeon Jungkook, aku belum selesai bicara tadi." Ia tertawa pelan. Mengabaikan tatapan bertanya Jungkook. Dari mana Taehyung tau namanya?

"Aku selalu memperhatikanmu. Anak baru yang manis dan sopan. Yang selalu memperhatikanku tapi tidak satu kalipun menyapaku."

Jungkook menunduk menggigit bibirnya. Jadi ia sudah ketauan?

"Aku suka kau yang rapi. Manis. Jangan menjadi berandalan sepertiku. Jadilah Jeon Jungkook ku yang manis. Oke?" Taehyung mengusak gemas rambut yang lebih muda.

"Aku yakin kau sudah tau namaku. Aku juga sudah tau namamu. Tapi kita belum berkenalan secara resmi. Jadi..." Taehyung mengulurkan tangan yang ia pakai mengusak surai pemuda manis disebelahnya.

"Perkenalkan, aku Kim Taehyung. "

Jungkook ragu ragu menjabat uluran itu. Tangan Taehyung terasa kuat dan kokoh. Pas.

"J-jeon Jungkook imnida..."

Taehyung tersenyum. "Maukah kau jadi temanku?"

Jungkook menatap mata Taehyung. Meyakinkan dirinya ini bukan mimpi. Lalu balas tersenyum dengan pipi memerah tipis. "Tentu..."

.

,,,

.

Dibuat dari lagu Twice TT ~ lucu ya lagunya. Ini cerita 60% diambil dari kisah pribadi :''''')

Last but not least, review please ^^


End file.
